clash of the pink rangers
by GoseiShinkenPink
Summary: mia has a new power


the beggining of the morning was usal for the rangers eating and traning the gap sensour went jii rushed out"it is at the court yard"he said"right lets go"jay said all serious they ran to the battle while running the monstor was waiting for then as soon as he saw them he fired a little bullet that hit mia straight in the chest she droped on her knees and fell then dissipered before the others could say samurai where mia ended up was a town looking up and could see she was in a city she got up pain in her chest mia knew were she was she was running getting tired but still kept on going she was at a garage the door was closing she slid under it and stayed on her knees 8 people looked at her like what the hell!

she held her chest and looked pale she put one knee up"its good to see you again scott"mia said before she hit the floor he ran and caught her and layed her on he floor then pulled the bits of hair out of her eyes"mia mia doc k can you help her"scott askd"i can scott"she said they brought her into the infermery and k got part of the bullet out of her she woke up a while later and started to look around she saw flyn and dillon working on the cars ziggy talking to k summer and gemma talking and gem and scott playing pool she started smiling but she herd screaming she raced out side and a monstor was there running then stoped she confrunted him"nighlock stop destroying the city of cornith"mia said"no i have saddness to spread"he said"fine then"mia said samurizer go go samurai she ran at him the rpm rangers go out

there to see her fighting they stood there amased that she had so much power mia and the nighlock clashed he was pushing her back but she pulled out the black box and turned super samurai and sliced his back and turned"never mess with a samurai"mia said the nighlock fell and exploded but became a mega monstor she made the bull zord and defeated it when she came back down she was agensed a wall and slid down it then got up all refreshed flyn almost droped his morpher mia walked to them but got a text she read it and laghed she went to scott "hey you remember antonio right"she said"yeah y"he said"he just sent me a text saying that you were drunk on new years eve and said to

venjix that if they went to the dark said they would get cookies"mia said everyone cracked up scotts morpher beeped

"yeah"he said"can you get back here i have a suprize"she said they got back and walked in"so whats the suprise"ziggy said"mia will you come here please"k said"okay"she walked over"how fast can you run"k said mia go on a tredmill and ran at full speed for like 5 mins then took a break"how many pressups"k said mia did 399 pressups before colapsing

"finaly how well can you balence"k said mia had one foot on her leg and 2 mellons on her hands she stood like that for 10 mins then droped afted a break mia stood up"was that some sort of test"mia said"yes it was mia beacuse your the one getting the suprise"k said"what do you mean by that"dillon said"guy meet the first ever pink rpm ranger"k said she

handed mia a engin sole and a morpher"wow now im like 2 diffrent people"mia said they gave mia a jacket mia's head shot up"i know how to get back home"mia said"how you cant get out of the city"summer said"but i can like scott did to find proffesor cog"mia said scott smacked his forhead"the train line i forgot about that your one smart cookie mia"so they drove mia to the train station and she left. with the samurai they were traning thinking how to get mia back when a nighlock attack they ran to the fight but a girl was already there she had long jet black hair a black jacket on that a pink outline with the number 6 and somthing in her hands in a stance"get out of the way or you will get hurt"jay said"hm pfttt

watch this"she said RPM GET IN GEAR she transformed the others were amased that there was a pink rpm ranger "ni tro sword"she made the nighlock dry out she was morphed the others ran up to her"who are you there isnt a pink rpm ranger imposter"kev said "i-i- ahhh"mia said she held her chest were the bullet hit she stumbled back a bit then was running she demorphed she layde agensed a wall and was hitting her chest with a fist to stop the bullet while hittin her chest she saw somthing come out of her shirt the pain calmed it was the bullet she chucked it then got up wiped her eyes then went to a cash machien the gang was looking for her and didnt know it was mia they saw her getting money out and walking away the others started running after her so she started running away from them then stoped and was

talking to herself"wait why am i running from them" "you will be in a minit"a nighlock said kev came and roughly pushed her out of the way she hit her head hard on the floor he didnt say sorry she got up RPM GET IN GEAR she said she transformed and destroyed the monstor before the others morphed mia came up to kev and pushed his so he fell on his butt"how do you like getting pushed i think you gave me a concussion kev"mia said she started to walk away"il get you for that one"kev said he brought out his sword and went to slash mia but she sped away to the shiba house when she got there she demorphed and went in she put her jacket and morpher under her bed and when she was infront of

mentor she collapesd he caught her and put her in the infermery the others got there some minits after her and started talking"still how the hell did she know my name"kev almost shouted jii rushed in"kevin please be quiet mia is in the infermery with a bump on her head"jii said the othere went to watch a movie when the gap sensour went again they rushed out the door mia woke up with a bandage around her head and a bandage on her wrist "i must of broken it and not realised"she said jii rushed in "mia the others need help there over powerd"he said"right"mia said she went into her room got her shift morpher engin soul and her jacket she raced out of the door she got to the fight to see the others on the floor not morphed"hey nighlock looking for me"she said"no mia dont he's to powerful"emy said"well he cant be as

fast as me can he"mia said"oh but i can pink ranger so do the usal were you transform get your stupid spinsword out and try to save the day"the nighlock said"but your wrong nighlock i wont transform into my samurai mode and get my spinsword out"mia grinned"they what will you do then pinky"he said "i will transform into my rpm mode and bring out my nitro sword"mia smiled ENGIN SOUL ACTIVATE RPM GET IN GEAR mia transformed "lets change the gear should we"mia said she charged at the nighlock with her nitro sword still a bit out of it from earlier she started rappidly slashing the nighlock he hit her as manny times as he could they could see smoke comeing from the fight the both got hit back

a few feet they could see the smoke was comeing from mia while slashing mia got a big slash to the head and fell but got back up slowly the visor was cracked and you could see her face they both charged at eachother both sliced each other seconds passed the nighlock fell then mia hit the ground she demorphed sprawled on the floor hardly breathing she was on her back the others ran over to her"i beat him for you guys"she breathed out she closed her eyes emy was crying thinking she was dead but jay but his ear to her mouth she was barly breathing they could just see her chest going up and down he picked mia up her arm slung with the bandage around her wrist she had cuts on her face along with bruses all along her arm she had small cuts and they were slowly bleading jay put his mouth to her ear and said"please mia do it for us fight for life dont die"he had tears in his eyes


End file.
